Anxieties
by TideFan
Summary: How does Mary help Matthew when he is anxious? Modern M/M. Smut insures. One shot.


_**I don't own the characters but just have a strong love for them. Hope you enjoy.**_

Matthew and Mary had caught the tube after their dinner in the city to head back to their flat for the night. They often had a routine of meeting after work and eating at a local curry place; each one taking the time to divulge about how their days went and sharing a chocolate pudding. Usually they timed it perfectly to catch the tube when it wasn't as packed but work on the lines had run each train slow.

As they entered the small coach Matthew couldn't help but notice how packed the enclosed area was. He found one empty seat and pulled Mary along to his lap, keeping her close as everyone else packed in like sardines. Various smells drifted along the cabin and Matthew felt thankful to have Mary near, her sweet perfume and the light scent of strawberry from her shampoo mixing into a wonderful blanket. It was uncomfortable to say the least with so many people packed in like sardines but Mary looked so calm and proper. Even as she rested on his lap he couldn't help but notice how her back stayed straight and her face serious.

The familiar anxiousness and claustrophobia Matthew had started to seep into his bones as his hands grasped Mary tighter. Since he learned to walk again after his accident he hated being stuck in any situation where he couldn't move. _Thump.. Thump_.. Quickly his chest began to race and his cheeks flooded with heat. It was a silly fear and even now he felt stupid for being so nervous but his mind could only race as he kept breathing in Mary's scent deeply.

Slowly Mary turned to look down into Matthew's deep blue eyes, his fear written across his cheeks. She knew all too well what was happening and how to help him. Perk eyebrows raised as Mary smiled gently, placing her cool hand on Matthew's cheek. "My love I will help." Instantly his heart slowed, almost melting into her palm like ice on fire.

Time began to pass even slower as Mary lowered her hands from Matthew's cheek, placing them along his hands. Her body rest back like a feather along his as she wiggled, slowly moving her hands to his neck. Mary knew his weaknesses and his neck was one of them, even the air causing a shudder on his skin. Slowly she moved one hand down his body while leaving the other along his neck, playing with the hair near his ears. Her mouth wasn't far behind as she leaned to kiss below his ear, whispering out, "I know you are enjoying this." Matthew couldn't help but gulp his Adam's apple bobbing as he nodded yes in response. The only thing he could think about at the moment was soft fingers and cinnamon breathe along his sensitive neck, everything else around them in the small tube was forgotten.

Cool air rushed into the compartment as the doors rushed open, people quickly walking out and leaving a seat free beside them. Mary took the opportunity to move, her body still squeezed closed to Matthew's as their stop would come soon. Matthew couldn't help but stifle a groan as Mary moved from his lap, the loss of contact leaving him desiring her. They had started this ride with Matthew nearly on the verge of an anxiety attack but now all he wanted was to get Mary home. Light brushes danced along his thigh as he looked down to see Mary tracing circles and hearts on his leg. Everything in his body ached to respond to her touch, the taps so familiar in his chest. This game she was playing was dangerous and he knew how to play it right back.

Matthew slowly leaned down pretending to pick something up before cupping Mary's cheek. His ocean blue orbs quickly found hers and grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. The two were never big for public displays for affection but she had started the game and now he must play. "Matthew Crawley, I'm a proper woman and that wasn't very proper." Her face gave away the thrill she was feeling though as Matthew whispered, "Maybe so but you enjoyed it."

A few other riders' began to look their way as Mary pulled back, only winking his way. Matthew always found Mary to be beautiful but right now he found her irresistible, sexy in a devious way. Instead of drawing attention back their way he found himself watching her movement's from the corner of his eyes. The slight lip bite and uncrossing of Mary's legs was benefiting him as she grinned, still playing her game.

The tube doors opened quickly again and both scrambled to grab their things, realizing it was their stop. Night air drifted along their bodies like a blanket and Matthew was thankful he could think with a clear head. The flat was only down the street and they would be there before either could double think everything. Matthew griped Mary's hand quickly, their fingers linking together as they moved quickly. He had to have the physical contact as they moved down the street, the tension thick between them. No words were spoken as they rushed home, only the occasional glance filled with flirting.

Matthew's hand shook as they finally reached their spacious flat, his keys shaking as he unlocked the door. Mary was close behind him and he could feel her body heat, the connection making his chest thump. He had never wanted to take her as bad as he did right now, often he was more laid back in his urges but not today.

_Thump_. Their flat door closed with a loud bang as Matthew spun around, his hands resting along Mary's slender waist. Both held a smile across their lips as their bodies fumbled back against the sitting room wall. Matthew couldn't get enough as he moved his hands to push Mary up some, her legs wrapping around his waist as his hands found her bare skin. One of his favorite things about Mary was the clusters of freckles that could be found along her body, including her waist. Hours could pass as he made figures from the dots but now all he wanted was the contact, his fingers clutching below the shirt line.

Lips moved along lips like two people kissing for their life, each one fighting for the dominance in their dance. "My, my, Matthew. Someone is a bit impatient today aren't they?" Mary was teasing again as Matthew watched her shirt drift down the wall, his forehead resting to hers. "Very and you could say my eyes have been opened to never waiting for what you want."

Both Mary and Matthew barely had time to blink before their clothes drifted to the ground, hands moving in a cluster to remove any fabric between their bodies. Matthew could feel coolness cover the scar along his spine, the injury one he was ashamed of until he met Mary. Her fingers would move gently over the spot as caramel eyes pierced his, the insecurities washing away. "Your eyes may have been opened but you should take me to bed like a gentleman." He wanted her right then and there but he would do whatever Mary wanted.

Using his strength Matthew picked Mary up, her hands swatting him playfully as he carried her to their bed. It was over big and luscious, designed almost like a sleigh bed but it was theirs and Matthew couldn't wait to make love to Mary in it. "I could have walked." Mary smirked as he placed her along the satin sheets, her pale body blending with the burgundy color. "You could have but then I would have had to stop touching you and that would have been a sin." He was being forward, something he usually reserved and his cheeks flared pink as well as Mary's.

Everything fell silent again as Matthew pushed Mary back, his hands leading his mouth down her body. For now he yearned to show his love, his kisses light like feathers down her hips and thighs. She was stunning, he always craved her but Mary truly was a masterpiece and Matthew realized he would never be able to verbally express that to her. Small kisses peppered along her neck and skin as Mary moaned out, her fingers gripping into his back. The familiar scent of Chanel tickled his nose along with the taste of cinnamon, a combination that was simply none other than his Mary.

"Please Matthew." Mary moaned as her plea's touched his ears like music. Her small hands found his back to grab as they became one, clenching and holding on like their lives depended on it. With each movement Matthew couldn't help but kiss Mary, his lips moving from hers to the tender part of her neck and down along her chest. Their bodies were familiar with each other, beautiful in the fact they needed each other to work as sheets twisted along their hands and legs.

As both neared their release they looked into the others eyes, their feelings conveyed by more than words. It was rare for Mary to ever utter how much she cared and loved Matthew so he always needed this, he needed the connection that his chest would absorb as they became one soul together.

Matthew brushed his fingers up to twirl and play with Mary's hair as she collapsed on his chest to lay, her shampoo still calming. Neither wanted to break the contact between them as Mary reached to trace lines along Matthew's arm, his fingers still brushing her hair back. Slowly her head tilted to look up with a smirk, "How was that for a distraction?" "I would say it was just perfect," and Matthew meant it.


End file.
